The NSA Journal of MGySgt Blaze
by Blazikenz
Summary: This is actually a story from Ground Control 2. They didn't have the category. anyways, this is of a soldier in the NSA and he is under the command of his friend Jacob Angelus, MGySgt. Blaze (Master Gunnery Sargent) . These are the pages from his journal that he wrote down after every mission and the few occasions he wrote in it while on a mission. Enjoy.
1. Introdution

**This is purely based off my love of Ground Control 2, so i wrote a POV of a soldier. enjoy!**

Journal Entry #1

This is my journal I am writing in to keep the memory of the NSA and the men who fought under the command of Jacob Angelus. I have known Jacob Angelus since we were kids. We went into the military together; he ranked up faster than I did. But we never forgot our promise to each other: Fight for each other and don't let the other die no matter what. After a while, we met a new Recruit. He was the same rank as I when he entered, but I ranked up higher. His name was Rho, Ti-Han Rho. But Jacob always called him Sergeant or Rho. When we would communicate or talk over the comms, it would be an Interesting conversation and always casual and occasionally humorous. The past 2 days, we were fighting Terrains and cutting off their food supply. We have been trying to push them out of Morningstar Prime. We were told that Jacob got an encoded message from NSA Command. We knew; this was just the beginning.

~MGySgt. Blaze


	2. Jounral Entry 2: Rat Catcher

Journal Entry #2

We received a message from NSA command that something big crashed in Morningstar Prime near our region. I didn't bother listening to the whole transmission. But I had a feeling that this object was important to the Terran's, so I never let my guard down. The Empire finally made their first strike on the NSA's home planet of Morningstar Prime. But since the Object crashed on our planet, they came to make a recovery mission, and we were sent to clear them out. Our Drop ship touched down and it didn't take long for us to get everyone out. 10-men. Sadly our original troop decreased. Lost a few good men. But that's why we fight. We were lined up in our regular formation, the box formation. Then Jacob got on the comm. "Captain Angelus to Blaze. Sergeant, do you read me?" "I read you loud and clear boss." I replied. "What do you need?" "There's a crashed object near the center of town, I want you to set up a defensive perimeter around the object just in case they launch a final assault." "Will do sir. Blaze out." I turned to my men, they were awaiting orders from me and some of them looked nervous, others looked like they were itching for a fight. "All right men. This is a recovery mission. I want speed kills; don't let your guard down. And there isn't a wrench boy to come heal you. Use whatever you can for cover. Am I clear?" "Huaa!" they all shouted. "Let's move out!" We started jogging up to the bridge. Then Major Grant got on the radio. "Watch out when your crossing bridges, it's an ambush waiting to happen." We started crossing it, and next thing I know, Legionnaires in the building on our left. "Head to the right! Get off this bridge, return fire!" All the men sprinted as fast as they could to get off the bridge. Most returned fire hitting the Terran's in the building. We managed to kill one of them. We ran into the building and returned fire. In seconds we cleared off the last unit. "That was close," said Pvt. Charles. "I agree. We need to be more cautious from here on out," said Sergeant Griggs. "Well, I have a plan," I said. I pull out a hollow map and show everyone in the building the layout of the battle field. "We're here. And the entry points are here, and here. Most likely they are to be counter striking from here, and we need a strong team to clear it out and hold them out." "I'll take the southern route and push north. This will give your team enough time to clear out and set up a defensive perimeter along this road leading straight to the object," said Griggs. "All right," I replied. "I'll head north with you 5, and Griggs."

"Yes?"

"Once you make that push, they will sound the alarm. Be Careful."

"Understood"

"Let's move out!"

Griggs set out with his men and went west. Thankfully, Maj. Grant cut lose some Terradyne to help us. I had the Terrdyne's follow Griggs because he could use the fire power. I went north with my men. We encountered legionnaires in the building but cleared them out. By the time we managed to make it to our Waypoint, the alarm was blaring and we could hear the first 3 times it blared but got slightly quieter. We knew we had to strike and strike fast. We went into a building across the waypoint. "OPEN FIRE!" I yelled as we shot through 5 legionnaires in the building across the way. We cleared them out and captured the Victory Location. I had men stay behind and I made my way through the city and went to a rendezvous point. Griggs had lost a Terradyne to an enemy's. We met up and pushed through. The Terradyne took point. We pushed hard and cleared out the last remaining legionaries and captured the last VL. The Terradyne went east to support the men waiting for the counter strike in the buildings. I went closer to the object. I opened the radio channel and contacted Angelus and Grant. "Sir, it appears to be an unmanned cargo pod. It went through 2 buildings. This thing must be solid," Angelus said to Grant with is British accent. "Traitors of the empire, hear me. We are commandeering this pod in the name Emperor Vlaana," Drakus said. That Drakus guy pissed me off. I knew him when we were little, but things changed and he went to hell when we parted ways, and here he is now. Vlaana's closest man. "Stick it to where the moons don't shine you Terran sum- bitch," Major Grant replied. "Captain, I'm sending you some reinforcements." "Sir, we have an issue at east gate," Pvt. Charles said. "I am on my way," I replied and I super sprinted faster than anyone or any vehicle can go. I reach the North by Northeast VL with my fists flaming and I start beating down the Legionnaires left and right burning anyone and everything that gets in my way. The Marine Units switch to secondary and all fire a rocket at the tank, then go back to shooting the units on the ground trying not to hit me. As I finish the last legionnaire, my squad and I head back to the crash site with me covering them with my rifle incased we missed any legionnaires. We get back to the crash site, and everyone is around the pod and I light a flare and toss it for the drop ship to come pick us up. "We did well today don't you think, Griggs?" "I agree 100%," Griggs replied. Then Jacob Angelus comes on the radio. "You boy's did well today. Double time it to the drop ships. You guys earned a well needed break." The drop ship touches down and we all file in. A good day done and gone. Now, I get to see her again. I smile as I close my eyes and ride out the rest of the ride to the Base.


	3. Journal Entry 3: Calling the Shots

Journal Entry #3: Calling The Shots

Day 3 of the war. Gideon's Landing… Never thought I'd have to fight here… So many memories… But I have to put that to the side… They have a Base they use in the woods. The only way in or out if by 2 bridges. Unless you know how to fly. We had to enter in through the beach by APC. No wrench boy's were available, so we had to lose a few men in order to accomplish this. There are no windows in the ACP, but the sound was all the visual we needed. We started with 6 APC's… Only 3 made it… They deployed smoke to give us some cover. When we rushed out, they were already waiting for us with Anti-Infantry turrets. We had our orders: do whatever is needed to capture that base. Sounded easy enough. With 19 marines and 3 ACP's, this started off well. 6 marines broke off and flanked them from the right. Major Grant supervised the whole operation. LaCroix had her units on the field helping us capture the beach. Our objective was capturing an LZ to help with a forward assault on the beach. Minutes later, the east side of the beach was under our control… And not a moment too soon…

"Sir, what is our next move?" asked Pvt. Charles. I was lost in thought. "Use the ACP's as cover and assaults the LZ. Radio me if you run into trouble and/or if you captured it. I will meet up with you." "Yes sir!" Pvt. Charles motions the squad to assault and continue on with the attack.

I walked into a house on the beach. It was used as a bunker. I was surprised that it's still standing. I put my rifle on my back and continued around the house. "This place… So… Many… Memories.." I said to myself. I started having flashbacks to my times here with her. Then I hear my radio crackle. "Sir, we have the LZ and reinforcements are on the way," Said Pvt. Charles. "10-4. I will be there shortly," I replied. Before I left, I picked up my knife that I have left on the table long time ago. I found its holster and put it inside and strapped the holster to my waist and ran to the LZ.

When I arrived at the LZ, they were already moving units out. The emblems on the sides of the tank and on the units indicated whose units they were assigned to. When I got to the LZ center, there were less units there than what we started with. I had a very worried look on my face. "Wha-what happened to the other marines we started with?" I stuttered. "They are clearing a bunker to the east. They should be back soon." Said Pvt. Anderson. "Ok," I replied. Griggs and the rest of my team come jogging out of the woods and stopped in front of me weapons ready and awaited further orders.

"Alright boy's, while Lt. LaCroix is securing the beach, we are going to defend this LZ till we have more units arrive. We are going to assault the other LZ and hopefully by then, LaCroix will have controlled the beach. I want marines to assault through the woods once the Anti-Infantry turret is out. Our Recon Terrydne's will clear the path. We will all move onto the LZ and kill off anything or anyone who tries to come stop us. Anderson, your team will stay and protect this LZ. Be Careful. They will be assaulting from that bridge. I'm leaving you with 2 Recon Terrydne's to use to assist you." "What about you sir?" Asked Pvt. Charles. "I'll provide cover fire from a ledge. Anderson, ill contact you to ready-up on the bridge once I give you the nod. Make a full forward assault. I'll be giving you some more Terrydne's to use. Don't waste them." I replied. "Yes Sir!" Replied Anderson.

I readied my sniper rifle as I laid down on the edge of a hill that over looked the LZ. I turned onto the radio. "Mike, destroy and retreat." The leader of the Terrydne's moved forward and destroyed and Anti-Infantry turret and pulled back out of the site of the drop ship. "We are in position," radioed Griggs. "Wait till I fire the first shot." I replied over the radio. I lined up my Bolt action sniper with the closest Legionnaire to the woods. I fired the shot and the Legionnaire went down it was dead silent for exactly 30 seconds. "Move!" Barked Griggs. The Marines rushed and opened fire on anyone who was in the area of the LZ. I kept sniping from my ledge and popping heads as well as taking out anyone in the turrets. We cleared out the area as the last Legionnaire skirmished for the bridge. I took the shot and the last legionnaire went down before he could even touch the bridge. I roped down from my sniping location, and ran over to the new LZ.

"I radioed in for a delivery of Terrydne's to help with Anderson's assault." Said Griggs. "All right. Good work men." I said to all the marines and Terrydne drivers. We waited for what felt like hours, cleaning our weapons, reloading our mag's, and just talking to each other Marines. It was till I finally said: "They aren't coming and we need to move before the Terrans have a chance to attack." "Hurrah!" said all the Marines and I flared Anderson to commence attack. We all moved in wedge formation to cover every angle and give the Terrydne's the ability to fire upon the enemies. Over the chasm I could see Anderson advancing with his men and his Terrydne's.

I changed my weapon to a mini-gun type weapon to mow down any legionnaire's that were left standing. Crossing the bridge was the easy part. Capturing the VL… Not so much. We made it to the VL and met some light resistance. A light tank skirmished over another bridge and towards the woods. I shoot my rocket at the tank and take it down before it can go anywhere.

Anderson captures the last VL shortly after I capture the VL on the west side. "Sir, we have one last bridge to cross. We will flare once the last assault has begun," said Anderson. "We'll be waiting." I replied. Moments later, a flare went up and we charged the base and ran full force. We took out tank after tank, unit after unit. We finally took out the enemies drop ship and captured the base and waited for pick-up. Great job men… We pushed them out faster than I expected. Sadly… We lost a lot of good men today… At ease men. "Huura." all the marines said in unison. We sit and wait for our drop ship. It felt like hours and hours… No one came… Then the ACP's we originally came in rolled into the base and parked in a garage. We waited during the night and still no one. Next thing we know… a Marine throws down a flare and the drop ship comes in minutes to pick us up.

"Well, I didn't have any on me." I said. We all board the drop ship. I sit on the bench with my best friends; Mike, Brent, & Griggs. I start to close my eyes and imagine what she has in-store for me when I return back to the base... I smile lightly and doze off slightly.

I awake when we touch down at the base. When the doors opened downward on the landing pad, there she was. Waiting for me with a big smile on her face, and a box in her hands. I smile back and walk up to her she walks towards me and… ***The rest is crossed out so much it's hard to read what is written***

_~Blaze_


	4. Jounral Entry 4: Blaze's Day Off

Journal Entry #4

Another rough night… My roommates where parting hard after a major success… Even after losing the brothers in the field… This journal entry is different from the rest. I'm writing what happens at the base and what goes on in a normal day when were not at war. Most people take orders from General Warhurst. Not me. I don't like him. There is something off about him. I don't like him and I don't take orders from him. He treats me like a freak… Angelus and the other soldiers know what happened to me and they accept me for who I am… Especially Rho, he takes responsibility for the incident that happened down in the lab. They were working with Xenon gas. A harmless gas that has no real military value. Till Jacobs love interest arrived, Dr. Alice McNeal. Head of the NSA's science department. They were experimenting with the gas as a weapon. They were close, till Rho pushed me and I fell into the gas chamber. They shut down the chamber. When I was removed from the chamber, I didn't look like myself. My hands where flaming. I had blades coming out of my arms and there would soon be more to come… I already said that in the second mission, I had super speed. That was the 3rd thing I learned I could do and I learned about that just that day. I still have many friends. Although it takes rookies a while to get used to what I am, they soon see how cool and useful my abilities are. Nearly everyone knows about the incident... Except her, I had everyone keep it from her… I didn't want to lose what we had already. But somehow, I think she already knows…

Today I was at Lunch with Jacob, Rho, and Griggs. We sat around a table in the mess and we talked, laughed, told some jokes, the usual guy thing. One thing I learned was that I can spit fire so the whole mess set up a shooting range and threw food up in the air and I would hit it with the fire. We all laughed. Luckily, we managed to get things straightened out before Warhurst got in and would have punished us. Everyone grew silent when Warhurst walked in. They didn't want him to hear what they were saying. He came in, in his normal mood: grumpy and displeased. He never seemed to be happy. He was always smoking a cigar. He didn't stay long. When there was a long line, everyone would move for him so he wouldn't get any angrier. He came and went. Once someone gave us the all clear, we talked again. One of the things that surprised me and shocked me was the 2 people that walked in. Alice and her... I was worried what they could be talking about. They got their food and sat down next to us. They weren't the only girls in the NSA, there were female tank drivers. But these 2 always stood out. They were talking when they stopped talking when they sat at our table. We made room for them. Alice sat next to Jacob and "she" sat next to me. It was against the rules to be dating other NSA unit's. But we knew our secrets and no one else expected otherwise besides that we were close friends. It's time I wrote what her name is. Her name is Kairi. She's a long haired girl. The color of her hair changes in light. She was around my height. I was 6'5". She was 6'3". We were very compatible. I knew her since she first started at the NSA (Northern Star Alliance). We really clicked. She worked at the base under Jacob's command. Since we were close, and he owed me one, he agreed to keep her out of harm's way. She was a Combat engineer, but luckily, Alice took Kairi under her wing and they worked together in the lab. Today, the girls had something planned. Jacob and I exchanged glances. We weren't sure what they were planning, but it didn't seem like it was going to be for the 5 of us. Rho pulled me close so that only the 2 of us can talk. "Blaze, what are you guys going to do?" asked Rho. "I don't know. But seems like its couple's thing. I'll ask." I replied. "Hey Kairi, what you 2 have planned, will it be opened enough for Rho to join?" I asked her. She thought about it, looked at Alice, they both giggled and said: "Sure."

We all got up, threw our trash away and were dragged by them. I grabbed Rho as Kairi dragged me across the floor to the garden area. Jacob was carrying Alice over his shoulder following us. Alice didn't seem to put up much of a fight. Seeing this made me laugh a little. When we arrived at the garden, Jacob put Alice down and Kairi let me go and I fell and dragged Rho down with me. We looked at each other and laughed. We got up, brushed ourselves off, and I sat next to Kairi. Rho leaned up against a tree, chewing on a piece of long grass. "This place is beautiful isn't it?" asked Kairi. "I agree." I replied. She leaned against me. Her mid-sized breasts squishing against me and it made my face turn red. Rho couldn't help but snicker. Alice was doing the same thing with Jacob. He didn't seem to mind, mainly because they have done this many times before. Kairi would be my first girlfriend if we were allowed to, but it's against the rules, Alice and Jacob have broken that rule by keeping a secret love. Jacob and Alice kissed. They seemed happy. Kairi leaned in to do the same to me. I wasn't sure about it. But luckily the bell sounded for us to get back to work. I was so nervous. "We'll have to finish this later." Kairi told me. "Y-yes we should…" I replied.

The end of the day neared and Kairi still wanted that kiss. It worried me. So during dinner, Warhurst came and went back to his office. "This is it…" I thought. Kairi sat next to me. Since dinner was set by commanding officers, we kept a tight group. Anything we did, nothing got out of the group. "K-Kairi?" I stuttered. "Yes?" she replied. "I want to meet you at the garden before curfew." She blushed a deep red. "O-ok…" She stuttered. We finished out dinner like lunch. We talked and we laughed. Kairi and I left dinner early. "I know what you're doing and I don't mind." said Angelus. I smiles at him and we walked to the garden. We reached the spot from earlier in the day. It was on the fountain. We sat next to each other. She leaned on me again. I still was red in the face. She moved close to me and I moved closer to her. "Here goes nothing." I thought. We moved close, and we started kissing lightly. It felt good. For my first kiss, it was A-MAZ-ING. When we stopped, she looked at me smiled brightly and held me close to her. We sat there for a long while till she said "I really like you, Blaze." "I figured as much." I replied. We left the garden area moments later and went to our rooms.

When I walked into my room, all my stuff was packed into roommates looked at me. "What's going on?"I asked. "You're being transferred to another room," said Pvt. Jenkins. "Under who's jurisdiction!?" I replied. "Mine." Angelus said as he walked into the room. "You're bunking with Rho and I." "Thank you sir," I replied. I followed Jacob into my new room and saw they had a Tech. station set up for me and my own bunk. "Thanks guys," I said. "No problem," said Rho. I got my stuff unpacked and put away. I hooked up my computer, got into bed, and went to sleep with a great day. Knowing tomorrow, I'm back on the clock.


	5. Journal Entry 5: Smells Like Victory

**In this story, I'm adding a few friends to the mix. a few in the beginning, I'm bringing back some old characters, and will be showcasing 3 new characters!**

Journal Entry #5: SMELLS LIKE VICTORY

It was a cloudy day. It looked like it was going to rain any minute. That would give us an advantage. We were to capture or kill Imperator Vaalana. Thanks to Sergeant Rho, we might be able to win one over. But it wasn't going to be easy. We had some new units with us, Siege soldiers. They had the fastest firing rate because of their mini gun. There were 8 of them. They were going to support us and take out infantry. A new recruit was transferred into my team. His name was Taki. An old rival of mine back in training camp. We would always hate each other in the base or barracks. But when it came to the battlefield, we had each other's back. SSgt. (Staff Sergeant) Taki. It suited him. But he was still my friend. Today was going to be a bloodied battle. The drop ship touched down rather rough. The doors opened, and the light was kind of blinding. Everyone hustled out of the drop ship and ran into formation. To me, the air smelled like victory.

Today, Angelus managed to score us the Combat Engineer. It was useful for transporting 4 units and repairing vehicles and healing units. Everyone knew what the objective was. Everyone knew what they're going to do, to capture the LZ to the north so we can set up a FOB (forward operating base), while squad 3 was to take the CE and head north to capture the radar. "Everyone's helmet working?" I asked. "Yes sir!" all the marines replied. "Good. Then let's get going!" "HURRA!" the marines and siege soldiers yelled as we went to the attack and follow through the plan. The marine's helmet was the important essential to combat. It gave everyone the HUD, showing the map, their ammo, and any enemies in the area of the scanner. The marine's first objective was to take down the southernmost SAM turret. They cut through the woods at get there faster. The siege soldiers continued on the path towards the marked LZ. They started mowing down enemies left and right. "The path is clear sir," said the siege soldier leader, Connor. "Ok. Keep the area clear and keep the marines covered from infantry." I replied. "Yes sir," replied Connor. I ordered the radar assault team to commence attack on the radar. "Without delay," said Pvt. Charles. They marched forward and made their assault on the radar. I soon caught up with the marines who had just finished destroying the SAM turret. I marched along side them with my M24 Assault rifle I customized and we ran and took charge on the LZ. Taki ran beside me and we started opening fire on the enemy. There were light tanks hovering around and it made it easy to teak them out with a few rockets.

We captured the LZ and Major grant gets on the radio and tells us that we can now use it to call down reinforcements. I called in recon Terrdyn's to assist us with a Flamethrower that was the first line of defense to the bridge. I had the recon and the siege take open fire on the flamethrower because they were far enough from it that they can't get burned. They took out the flame thrower and I got radioed by a unit. "Hello? Is anyone out there!?" "Hello? Who is this? How did you get on this channel?" I replied. "Oh thank god someone's friendly out there. I am Sgt. Six. I am a raptor sniper. I have 2 other men with me. We had to hide in order to not get killed after nearly being caught." "Don't worry. I'm on my way! Transmit your coordinates to my HUD, I'll come get you!" I replied. I ran north of the bridge where there was a small camp out. The Raptor snipers came out of hiding. "Thank goodness someone's here that is friendly. We are under your command sir," said Six. "Excellent," I replied. "We need you to get in that tower and take out the flamethrowers on the other side with the tanks. I could use some good men like you guys." "Yes Sir!" replied the Snipers.

The men did what they were ordered and they worked with the tanks and the turrets were down in no time. My team ran across the bridge, the engineer's bringing up the rear. It took a while, but we caped the second LZ. I gave Taki the second squad of marines to go south to attack a power generator due to Rho's warning about the turrets defending the base. He reaches the Power generator and they open fire. My squads stay put and defend the second LZ. The drop ship touched down and dropped off an engineer and an ACP. "Anderson, I didn't request anything." I said to the drop ship pilot. "I know you didn't sir. SSgt. Taki did. The ACP is to pick them up and the engineer is for the wounded marines," replied Anderson. The drop ship returns to base. "Oh no," I thought. The ACP took off to pick up the Taki's team. The raptor snipers kept picking off the legionnaires that kept trying to re-capture the lost LZ. The ACP returned and the back hatch opened and Taki started limping out. "He got electrocuted, sir," said a Marine. "The Medic won't be able to heal him. He needs intensive care." "Ok. Keep him in the CE so we don't lose him and he doesn't get injured anymore." I ordered. Taki was taken to the CE and was left in there with a marine in case things went downhill and the CE got hit.

We crossed the bridges with the siege soldiers taking the lead. They went directly into a building and provided cover fire. I took lead and I put my rifle away and used my wrist blade and took a lot of gun shots to the torso. I took out 10 legionnaires with my wrist blades before I took too much damage and I had to fall back. I readied my rifle and fired at the legionnaires as I retreated. A medical marine patched me up and I had Pvt. Charles take lead as I walked with the Marine Medic and shot off a few rounds. The Marines and siege soldiers captured the Base's LZ and the tanks rolled up and waited out for the CE's to roll up behind them. I limped up to the LZ and was met by Six. "What should we do next, Sir?" he asked. "Get Taki out of the CE, the 5 of us are going to assault the base. Fire and keep moving. Don't get caught in the open. I'll help him get to the VL and we'll take out or capture Valaana together," I replied. They did so. They finished off the remaining Legionnaires there. One legionnaire came out of nowhere and before he could strike Six, a gun shot went off and the legionnaire went down. "Nice shot," I said to Taki. "You can't keep me out of a fight," he said. We approached the base. I turned on helmet cam so Captain Angelus and Major Grant could see what going on. The base was empty.

There's no trace of Vlaana, and Angelus is sure that she hasn't slip by. Grant suggests that she wasn't here at all, and played both commanders as fools. A priority message comes from New Darkin, uncoded: Alice McNeal alert all NSA units that New Darwin has lost its defensive shield and is under heavy enemy attack and heavy bombardment.

We get in our Drop ship. We lost a lot of men, at least a 20 body count. Not a good day for the NSA… Not good…

Our drop ship touches down, as the commander of my team I have to stand by doors and I can pick one other person, so I chose Taki. As soon as the doors dropped, we shielded our eyes with our arms so our eyes could adjust. When they did, our hearts skipped a beat. We saw our girls out of their uniforms and something else. "Welcome back Masters" they said in unison. Our mouths dropped open. Both of our girls were in Maid outfits awaiting our arrival. Our mouths dropped open. None of the other marines cared. They just wanted to eat and get a shower and shower off the dust and blood. Out of nowhere, Taki gets a rude awakening and gets bitched clapped by Nini, a liberator tank driving marine. "Welcome back bitches." She says. She then kisses her hand and slapped me across the face. I knew what she meant as a sign of affection. I didn't mind at all. But it's still worth knowing your secret isn't told among new recruits. Especially females. Nini walked away and joined up with the other marines. Both Kairi and Miyoko attached to their 'master' and we walked towards the mess hall.


	6. Journal Entry 6: Falling Down

Journal Entry #6

Vlaana used her shuttle as a bait to lure from the capital the best troops; Captain Angelus and Major Grant have been assigned to the Nova Legia sector, where Shield Node 69 is down; Grant's wife lives in this residential block.

This journal I'm recording g while on the battlefield to transfer into writing after the fight. I still couldn't believe that we were set up… Today would have made things go from bad to worse. If things weren't as bad as they already were. Luckily Major grant had a few troops on the field to protect the residential block. He is dedicated to his wife. I commend him for that. I would do anything to keep my girls safe, as well as my men… It was a long afternoon. Our drop ship was reaching its destination. Warhurst was debriefing us on the situation. Node 69 was down and we had to repair it to prevent anymore Imperial troops. We also had to capture 3 groups of turrets. Luckily, I had Taki and the secret lover Nini with me as my Liberator Marine. She was the best in her class and was recommended into Angelus' team. I had to take charge again. I split us into 3 squads. I had squad 1, First Lt. Taki had squad 2, Sgt. Griggs had squad 3. Squad 1 was ordered to retake the turret bunkers; Squad 2's task was to repair Node 69; Squad 3's task was to defend our only LZ. I put my best marines including newly appointed SSgt. Charles, in my squad. Six and his elite men were their own squad. Taking back the bunkers were not going to be easy. I needed all the help I could get. Nini stayed behind because the first groups of turrets were unmanned and it would take only a few minutes.

We made the first attack on the first bunker to the rear of our LZ. We made our first charge. It only took 7 to take out a small gang of 4. It took no time at all, as soon as we saw them, we opened fire. We cleared out the area in a less than a minute. We capped the VL and retreated back to the LZ. Taki was already on his way to the Shield generator with a few tanks and his squad of marines. "I'll contact you when you need to send me a CE," he contacted Griggs. "10-4," Griggs replied. "Alright men and Nini, lets secure the remaining bunkers. I need siege soldiers to take point and clear out the infantry at the next group of turrets," I ordered my men. "Ok," said siege Commander Connor. They ran to the next bunker. I had a group of 8 Recon Terrdyn's attack the third group of turrets. Within minutes we cleared out every group of turrets. "Sir, the turrets are cleared out," I told Angelus. "Right then, let's repair that Node and clear this place out." He replied. "Alright Griggs, send me that CE," said Taki. "It's already rolling," replied Griggs.

Nini drove by me slowly and said: "Need a ride?" "Yes I do," I replied. I jumped on the top of Nini's tank and she floored the tank and took off towards the LZ with the Marine's and Siege's trailing behind. We reached the LZ when angelus saw the helmet cam of the Node, he said: "Major, Node 69 is back online. It was never damaged. Looks more like on sight sabotage." "Alright, now that we have the shields back online, meet me over by the north bridge," said Major Grant. "Will do sir," I replied. "Alright Griggs, push west by northwest. Clear out any terrains you find" I ordered. "As you wish sir," replied Griggs. Griggs, his men and his Liberator Terrdyn's moved west and cleared out the bunkers. Taki and I met up at an intersection near the last enemy LZ. "Alright, what do you say we have Nini, serve as a distraction and we clear out the enemy turrets and tanks?" I asked Taki. "Sounds like a plan," he replied. Nini and a few other Liberator Terrdyn's got into position and started firing upon the turrets. Taki and I started running for the last LZ. We had our men take cover in buildings while Taki and I stayed on the ground. Taki and I started shooting with our MK-24 Assault rifle's takeing out infantry and tanks. One tank turned to our position and fired a few shot's at us. We took cover behind a destroyed car. 2 legionnaires came over to us and drew their weapons at our heads. "Stand up and put your hands up," the higher ranking legionnaires ordered. We stood up and had our hands behind our head. "6 o'clock," I said to Taki. "Be quiet," a legionnaire ordered. Almost telepathically Taki and I hit the ground at the same time, and 2 sniper shots went off. There was a moment of silence till we heard bodies hit the ground. "Nice shot Six," I said. "We aim to please sir," replied Six. He always had a sense of humor at the appropriate times. "Sir, the LZ is under our control," said Nini. "The west side of Nova Legia is clear as well sir," added Griggs. "Good work. Let's recon the bridge and meet up with Major Grant," I ordered. Everyone said 'Yes Sir' nearly at the same time. Taki and I climbed on Nini's Terrdyn and we rode it all the way to the rendezvous point. We met up with Major Grant on the opposite side of the bridge near the residential area.

"I was expecting more of a fight from the Terran's," Angelus said to Major Grant. "Alright captain, looks like we can pack up here and…" "Wait. What is that!?" Jacob asked in surprise. "What in tarnation?" "Major look, they are breaking through the shields!" "How can that be!?" "They are attacking the residential area!" "Oh no. My wife is in there!" "Angelus, throw everything you have at them. Now Damnit!" We didn't waste any time. Taki & I stayed on Nini's Terrdyn and we started firing at the enemy. "Their Virons Angelus. The damn Imps are using Virons!" "Virons? They haven't been seen in thousands of years. They never side with other races Major." Angelus replied. "Well looks like they decided to side with the Imperial filth." "Traitor's of the Empire. I am Ghall Vegath, Commander of the Viron's. Lay down your weapons and surrender to Vlanna Imperator." We raced through their defenses. We fired upon anything that moved. Nini Opened fire with her mini-gun and mowed down everything and ran over a dozen Virons. We had everyone push through the town killing everything in the residential area. We made it to the residential towers and captured the last VL.

Nini got out of her tank and looked at the building with slight tears in her eyes.

Major Grant and Angelus were standing outside the destroyed buildings. "Maybe she made it out Major," Angelus said trying to comfort Major Grant. "No captain. She was here… My Antonia was here…" Major replied sadly. I walked up to Nini and I put my hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned to me, grasped my shirt, and started crying hard. I hugged her tightly and tried calming her. Taki looked at me. He didn't say a word. He looked tough on the outside. But he showed the slightest emotion of sorrow and sadness. All the marines were trying not to show sadness. I nodded to Taki. "At ease men, you can morn the dead." Every marine, siege soldier, and raptor sniper expressions went from strict and emotionless to sadness and sorrow. A few of the marines actually cried because of their friends, brothers, sisters, and/or family lived in those buildings. A tear rolled down my cheek as Nini continued to grasp onto me. Sergeant Rho pulled up in a vehicle and got out. Angelus turned to Rho. "General sent me to get you guys." Rho Said. "So… What now?" "The Vions joined the Empire; they really want to win this war." Angelus replied. "But we're not going to give them the benefit of the doubt."

Our drop ships arrived. We all loaded up still in sorrow. Nini had fallen asleep from crying so much. I carried her into drop ship. It didn't take long for us to return to base I carried her the whole way there. The ramp dropped open, and standing there, was no one. I walked down the ramp with Nini still in my arms. I was holding her Princess style (in my arms with her pressed against my chest so she doesn't fall to the ground) and I carried her to her room. The whole way there, every Unit moved out of the way. Some thought she was dead. Others knew she was sleeping. I reached her room and opened the door. She didn't have a roommate so she lived alone. I placed her in her bed, and put the sheets over her. She looked so peaceful while she slept. I got a transmission from Jacob: You can stay with Nini for the night if you would like. – Jacob

I decided to leave Nini be. She needed the sleep anyways. I walked back to my room, I almost reached my room when Kairi stopped me dead in my tracks and kissed me. She kissed me for a while. I was dazed after she walked away smiling to herself. Rho then pulled me into our by the collar of my shirt and said "Come here lover boy." We all just laughed. Taki came into our room with his stuff. "Sure, why not," I said to Taki. He walked in and placed his stuff down and took the bottom bunk. We talked the night away knowing tomorrow we get our deserved day off and that the war, has just begun.


	7. Journal Entry 7: The Loved and the Lost

Journal Entry #7: Love and Lost On The Day Off

It was a tense morning. Nini ended up in my room curled up to me. It made me feel a bit weird. I knew she liked me more than enough to lay with me, I would have stayed. But at least she was half dressed and calm. I just laid there for a good 10 minutes till Jacob and Rho woke up looking at me. "Shhh," I said quietly. We we're good at mouthing words so it was easy to communicate in silent times. "Why is she here?" asked Angelus. "I don't know! She must have snuck in here last night wanting comfort or something," I replied. Nini started to turn a bit. She cuddled up to me more with her breasts pressing against my arm. "Just go. She will wake up soon. I'll meet you guys in the mess," I ordered. "Alright," replied Rho. They got up and out of the room silently. A few minutes pass and Nini starts waking up tiredly and she yawns cutely like a little kitten. She starts mumbling something inaudible. She finally opened her eyes and saw me next to her. Her eyes widened and she screamed. She pushed me away and slapped me dead across the face. "What are you doing in my room!?" she yelled. "You're in my room!" I replied. She stormed out of the room and headed back to her room. Like I said, a tense morning.

I had a plate of donuts, bacon, Egg's between croissant rolls with cheese and hollandaise sauce. Jacob sat down with some fruit to share. Rho snagged a burger from the mini-fridge in our room. It was a bacon cheese burger with mushrooms, Mustard, Ketchup, Lettuce, onions, and his secret sauce he keeps on him at all times. I don't know what it is, but it makes dirt even taste good, and for some reason, he never runs out. Kairi sat down next to me and she kissed my cheek. My face turned dark red. She smiled and she had a bowl of fruit, egg sandwich, bacon, and a coke. "Baby, where did you get the coke?" I asked. "Oh, the soda machine is open," she replied. I bolted for the soda machine and poured some Root Beer. I came back and sat down at our table again. Shortly after I sat down, Nini sat down angrily next to me. "What's wrong with her?" asked Kairi. "She's pissed at me because she woke up next to me and slapped me across the face hard," I replied. "Awww. You poor thing," she said. She thenk kissed my cheek where Nini slapped me across the face. My face turned red and I kissed her cheek as well. Nini looked at us with anger and saddens. She was upset that she had no one to love, but angry that we were showing affection in front of her. She started eating her food angrily. Jacob started fork feeding Alice fruit. Kairi laid her head on my shoulder as she ate. Nini then did the same. Lt. Taki sat down next to Kairi and Miyoko sat between Alice and Taki. "Looks like the gang's all here…" I said. "Mhm," replied Taki. We ate quietly for a while, till Nini pressed closed against my arm and said: "So what are we going to do after this?" "I'm hitting the garden with Miyoko," said Taki. "We're going to the roof to watch the sunset," said Jacob and Alice almost in unison. "I am going to the Rec. Room to beat Blaze's score on Black Op's II Zombies." "Good luck. Hmh. You're going to need it," I replied. Just then, the new Gunnery Sergeant walked up, swaying their hips as they walked. Kairi glared and snarled. The GySgt. Then said to me in a seducing voice: "Hello there sir." "Gysgt. Tori. Welcome to the team," I replied. Kairi was angry at Tori because Tori were a higher rank than her. Kairi wanted to make her mark, so she kissed my cheek. "That's nothing," said Tori. Tori then kissed me deeply on the lips, causing me to fall backwards in my chair. "Oww…" I said. Nini burst out laughing at my misfortune. Alice grabbed Jacob and pulled him out of the Mess hall to go to their 'private spot'. "I hope he turns off him ear piece this time," said Rho. He then got up and went to the Rec. Room to try to beat my high score. Tori then went to the breakfast line and went to be with her newly appointed friends. "She is such a bitch," said Kairi. "No, no. I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up," I said. "Oh I'm sorry baby," she replied as she pushed my head against her soft chest. Nini then pressed against my arm for affection. Taki and Miyoko went to their 'secret spot' to mess around a bit in. "Ok, ok. You 2 need to talk apparently," I said. I get up from the table. "Where are you going? N-not that I care or anything," said Nini. "I'm going to meditate. Don't bother looking for me because you'll never be able to find me even with a tracker," I replied. I left and the door closed behind me. The girls ran after me to catch up to me but as soon as the door opened, I was gone.

"I was really in need of this," I said. I am mediating with my legs crossed and I start to hover above the ground. I start to clear my mind of all bad things. The more I clear my mind, the higher I rise. I start opening my senses. I use the aura I was given a trained to use to see more of the world around me. I hear every conversation. I see everything my friends see, except Jacob and Alice. They are having sex and no one wants to see that, let alone hear it. I shudder and continue my search till I finally reach Nini's aura and I tap into hers, seeing, hearing, and feeling everything she does. Apparently she is talking to Kairi in the hallway. I focus my aura on hers and I become one with her and I observe what they are doing. "You like Blaze don't you?" asked Kairi. "Wha-what. That's insane," she says. Then her voice lowers. "Besides, he's your boy friend." "That still doesn't mean we can't share him," replied Kairi. "What is she thinking!?" I thought. I continued to observe. "We-well… I kind of like him… But not that much, I just like him slightly more than a friend but a lot less than how you feel about him," said Nini. "Besides, he probably doesn't like me back either." "That's not true. He likes you, you just don't notice it," replied Kairi. "You think so?" "Defiantly." Nini stops for a second to think. "Ok… I'll give it a try," said Nini. "But what about Tori?" "She isn't more than a mere threat," said Kairi. "She is just to try to get in Blaze's pants." "She must be desperate then," replied Nini. "Indeed," said Kairi. I then cut the connection because I didn't want to hear anymore and I started hovering to the ground. "Well, things will be changing for the better, maybe." I then got up, and went to the shooting range.

As the door slid open, I saw Sgt. Six Testing out some modifications on his sniper rifle. "The scope needs to be angled down .3° if you want a perfect shot every time," I said making him jump when he heard me. He went directly to attention. "At ease," I ordered him. "Sir, I was… just cleaning my…" "No need to lie Sergeant," I said cutting him off. "You're free to modify your weapon under my jurisdiction," I said. "Th-thank you sir," replied Six. He resumed modifying his weapon. "May I take a look at this?" I asked. "Of course Sir," he replied. "Six, there is no reason to call me sir in the base. Were friends, so relax," I reassured him. "Alright then," replied Six. I took his modified sniper rifle and lined up the scope with the target. I then fired 3 shots, reloading after each shot. "Not bad, not bad," I said. "Not my type of weapon, but as long as you can use it, then your good to go." "Thank you," replied Six. I then materialized my sniper. I had a MSR Bolt Action with a Zoom Scope, Thermal settings, modified bullets as well as ammo clip, A larger stock with a grip and better handling with more power and less recoil, a Marine Camo Decal and to finish the deal; an emblem with the NSA badge, my initials, and a small outline of a bunny that you had to look really hard to see it. I fired off a few rounds with Six for what was only an hour. We agreed to meet up during dinner and that he could sit with my group. We did a bro hug and I walked out the door with Six finalizing his modifications for the battle ahead.

I looked at my watch, only 12:30 PM. Time moved by slowly when things are tense. I walked down the girl's hallway to get to the Rec. room. I had to go that way rather than running into Major Grant, or Lt. Lacrox. The girl's hallway was somewhat busy. I was the only male walking through the hallway. Some of the girls said hi. Others slapped me for being in the hallway, higher rank or not. I made it to the Rec. room and found a few girls and a few guy's there. Rho was playing Combat Training on BO 2. I walked over to him to find that he was playing 2 players, but no one was next to him and yet, the second player was moving. "Who are you playing with?" I asked. "Hmm? Oh, Tabuu decided to play so I let him. To be honest, He's not that bad at the game," replied Rho. Tabuu was a program I created to assist me on the battlefield when I need him. Apparently he was kicking Rho's ass. "Yea, not that bad you say," I replied with a slight laugh. "Indeed, it is funny," said Tabuu. His face showed up in the upper right hand corner like he was in a webcam. Tabuu was a name he gave himself from Smash bros Brawl. He was a 3D figure of a head. He looked a lot like the main character from Pokemon XD: Gales of Darkness. He was developing emotions. It was nice. He managed to create a humor program. His jokes were bad, but he manages to make everyone laugh at the correct times. "Sir," said Tabuu. "It's 2 o'clock. Isn't it time to meet with Kairi at the location?" "Oh shit. Thanks Tabuu," I said as I ran to the garden. "Aww fuck man!" yelled Rho as Tabuu just killed him with a trick shot ending his not so impressive kill streak.

I burst through the Garden room door to find it empty. I looked at my watch. 2:05. "Am I late?" I wondered. I walked over to the spot where I had my first kiss. There was a note. Blazie, Nini and I are at a common location you are found at. Come meet us there for a surprise. Oh, and make sure to come alone. Love, ~Kairi & Nini

I sigh heavily. This is going to be interesting.

I walk over to the Combat Simulator. It was my favorite place to go. I mainly used it for training and handling my new powers. The most recent: the ability to breathe fire and use an aura sphere. But I occasionally use it as a place to relax and have the occasional fantasy I like. I walk through the first door. There are 2 doors. The first is to enter the gearing room where we grab our weapons, gear, armor, and anything else we need for combat. I opened the second door that leads into the simulator. It was already activated to a place that seemed familiar… Then it hit me. I'm back in my Zen garden. It was my place of peace and I saved it after every time I did something in it. Like garden, rake the sand, or bathe in the waterfall hot springs. It was my place of peace. I found it kind of lonely so I added a few pokemon to the mixture and things went uphill from there. But what I found disturbing, Kairi was naked in the hot springs. "Hey baby!" she shouted to me. She turned around and her C cupped breasts where somewhat floating in the water. My face turned dark red. She was doing this on purpose. Then I found to her left, Nini was pouting and soaking in her Pink 2 piece bathing suit. I want say her breast size is around a B cup size, but I'm not certain at all. They were enjoying the water. Kairi signaled for me to join. So I just took my shirt off, revealing my hardened chest. I slowly dipped into the water. It felt good. It was warm, and soothing. I just sat in the water. Kairi then laid her head on my shoulder. She then started cuddling me and Nini still sat in the water sulking.

I dozed off and then when I woke, I looked at my watch and it read 5:45PM. "Oh shit," I said. I quickly got out, dried off, and shut down the simulator. The girls left me in the hot springs. I sprinted to the mess hall. I couldn't miss dinner. I managed to get through the doors before they closed and people were locked out. I grabbed my food and sat down at the table with my friends. Jacob and Alice were requested to be with the other comannders. Taki and Miyoko had returned after a long day of sex and who knows what else. Nini and Kairi we gossiping about what happened in the CS, Rho was eating his burger. I sat down and ate my burger. Kairi didn't even bother to look at me or acknowledge my existence. Then when I finished my dinner, I walked out the doors, Kairi ran after me Nini holding the door open. "Wait!" she shouted. I turned and she kissed me deeply on the lips. It lasted for 3 minutes till she broke the kiss and walked back into the mess.

I walked back to my room. Tabuu appeared on his monitor. "Welcome back Blaze," he said. "Hey Tab," I replied. "Would you like to play me in some Star Wars Battlefront 2?" He had the game on standby. "Sure… Why not." I said. He booted it up on my laptop and we played for what felt like hours. Tomorrow, a day where the tide has turned and things will go off.

Kairi's extension: What Nini and I were talking about during dinner was the fact that Nini actually tried kissing Blaze but couldn't do it so she just slapped him instead. "I will never kiss him… But since I like him slightly, I'll just slap him for affection," she told me. "I can understand that," replied Kairi.


End file.
